


Sneak Peek - Prompt: Filthy

by bluest_skies



Series: Daily Destiel Drabble - Destiel Smut Brigade [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Daily Drabble, M/M, Naked Booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is still adjusting to being an ex-angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Peek - Prompt: Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't want to go the obvious route with this prompt and did this instead. Hope you enjoy anyway.

“Hey, you seen Cas?”

Sam looked up from his book, brows furrowed. “Uh, he said he was going topside. Something about wild strawberries?” He checked his watch. “That was several hours ago though.” Sam slipped a sheet of paper between the pages and set the book aside. “Do you think something’s wrong?”

“Nah. You know how Cas gets. I’ll go look for him.”

Dean took the stairs up to the front door two at a time, trying to ignore the knot of worry in his chest. Cas still wasn’t used to being fully human, having to take a break to eat or drink or just rest. The first few weeks it wasn’t uncommon to find Cas passed out in the floor from sheer exhaustion, ignoring his body’s need for sleep or complaining that his stomach hurt, only to find out he hadn’t eaten all day. Cas also hated being cooped up in the bunker too long, frequently going out for long walks or just sitting outside on the step railing to get fresh air. He had mentioned once about maybe building a green house outside behind the small hill so it couldn’t be seen, but it made Dean too nervous to even think about. They’d been hidden and safe all this time and he didn’t want to blow it.

Dean climbed up the top of the hill, scanning around for any sign of his wayward ex-angel. “Cas?”

“Over here, Dean,” Cas called out from the right and Dean scrambled down the hillside, finding Cas tucked into a corner on his hands and knees. He looked up, shielding his face from the sun with one hand. “I found these wild strawberries and have been coming to check on them every few days.” Cas looked down at them. “I’ve been using this mixture of plant food and water and look,” Cas pointed in front of him.

Dean peered over Cas’ shoulder. He hadn’t seen a lot of wild strawberries, but enough to know that these were pretty impressive looking. “Looks good. I just wanted to check on you. You’ve been out here for a while.”

“Oh. Have I?” Castiel asked, forehead wrinkling. “I didn’t realize…”

“You hungry? I was about to make some sandwiches. You might want a shower too.”

“A shower?” Cas tilted his head and Dean pointed at him. Looking down, Cas chuckled quietly. “Oh.”

“You’re pretty filthy, Cas. I don’t know if I should let you back in the bunker like that.”

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Cas lifted it up and over his head, then fumbled with the buttons of his pants.

“Uhhhh Cas, what are you doing?”

Cas lowered his pants, stepping out of them and draping them over his arm before lowering his boxers. “I’m taking off my clothes so I don’t track mud into the bunker.” He looked up at Dean. “It was a good idea.”

“Yeah, but...you...” Dean spluttered. “We’re outside. You can’t just run around naked outside!”

“Why not?” Cas looked around. “There’s no one here.”

“Just...get inside Cas.”

“Of course.” Cas scrambled up the hill and headed towards the bunker door.

And if Dean watched it all, biting his lip at the sight of Cas’ pert ass, he didn’t have to mention that to anyone else.


End file.
